Life After
by glenncoco4
Summary: Sometimes someones else knows what you need before you can figure it out yourself.


_A/N: Because Deeks would totally do something like this._

* * *

She steps out of the truck, waiting for her shaggy haired husband to show her what he's been so excited about. "Okay, why am I standing in front of a random building."

"Because this isn't just some random building."

_He didn't._ "Uh, babe. I don't think we need to open a second location right now, I mean we just started making a profit from the bar."

Shaking his head at her thoughts and where they went to first. "No, it's not for that." He hands her a white piece of paper.

Unfolding the paper, she becomes confused. Not really sure what she's looking at. "Don's House?" Looking up at her partner, she tries to piece things together, but comes up short. "Whaa-"

He takes both her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over her smooth skin. "I know you're worried about what you're gonna do when we finally decide to leave and I want you to be happy about the next chapter of our lives." Her brow furrowed, she stays silent, wanting to hear what he has to say. "You've talked about wanting to help people and I think I've come up with something." Taking a deep breath, he knows it's risky but he's also confident that he knows his wife. "I've talked with some business owners who are willing to come once a week to interview homeless people for jobs. They said that seeing their initiative really helps and they want to help just as much as we do. Hetty said that we could use one of her apartment complexes, which is coincidentally right across the street, for temporary housing. You know, for those who just need a little help until they can get back on their feet."

She's dreaming. She's gonna wake up any moment now and this is all gonna be a dream.

He lets go of one of her hands and keeps hold of the other, leading them into what will soon be operations. "And if you'll follow me, my beautiful ladybird, I'll show you the rest."

Once they step inside, she's taken aback. Familiar voices filling her ears as she looks around at the commotion going on around them.

He gets her attention once again when he points towards the small alcove just to the left of the front desk. "Over there, where Sam and G bacon are assembling the tables is were they can get GED classes." Walking past the boys, he leads her towards the back of the 'house'. "That handsome devil and the moms are over there where the pantry will be." Making their way over, Kensi is snapped out of her overwhelmed state when two little cerulean blue orbs meet hers and his little mouth spreads into a grin.

She's not sure if she'll ever truly fathom that she's a mom, but if anyone can change her mind, it's that little boy in her mother-in-law's arms.

She's loves the excited look he gets on his little face every time he see's her. "Mama." He reaches out making her smile grow and her heart explode. Her son may look like his father, but he's definitely a mama's boy.

Taking her boy in her arms, she focuses back on her other boy. _My boys. My boys. _

The taller version of the Deeks boys walks up to them, running his fingers through their son's hair, and with a 'serious' look on his face gives his boy a stern talking to. "Okay, son, I'm gonna need you to let me have your mama's attention for just a few more minutes."

* * *

Making their way down the hall, they come to a room where Mandy, Talia and Mandy's husband Jeff are assembling toys for the daycare center. "Your mom and Mandy agreed to look over the daycare center." He looks over at her and what he sees is that which always makes his heart leap. His son is laying his head on his mama's shoulder, playing with her loose strands of hair. "I-I thought it would be nice for those who can't really afford child care to have it so they could go to work and not have to worry about their kids being safe."

She turns to look at him, amazement shinning in her eyes. "That's a really great idea, baby."

Continuing their tour, he takes one of her hands and leads her upstairs to the loft area. "And if you'll come with me, my beautiful bride."

They reach the top, and what she sees is what her reaction has been for most of the day, and gasps. "This, baby. This is your office."

It's an open plan, floor to ceiling windows that give her a full view of everything going on around her. In the corner is a playpen and play mat for Noah, and at the front (back) of the room is a desk. Not as cluttered as the one at OSP, but give it time and it'll get there.

He walks over to her desk. Pointing out the two picture frames sitting on the glass surface. "Here we have pictures of your boys."

She smiles seeing one frame that holds a picture of her husband and son, sitting on the beach and watching the waves roll in. The other frame holding a picture of the man that is a big reason why she has all of this.

Looking around, she takes it all in. He did this and he did it for her. This man that she shares her life with, that she loves with everything she has. He has always made her feel all that she's worth. He's never pushed her into being something that she's not. Loving her day in and day out for who she is and loving every part of her. She's not sure why she's so surprised at his thoughtfulness. He did this for her so that she could do both things that she wants to do, but could never really figure out what that was. Setting Noah in the playpen, she then walks up to her love, wrapping her arms around his waist, unable to stop the tears from falling from her mismatched chocolate orbs. "You-you did this for me?"

"Of course I did this for you, Kens. I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. To be able to be safe for our kids," He fakes a cough, letting his smile shine through."and have a job that you love. And I have a very good feeling that this is it."

She shakes her head in wonderment. "How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"Know exactly what I need before I do."

He leans down, capturing her lips with his. "It's a gift." Placing his forehead on hers, he smiles when he remembers something. "Also, the meerkats installed a high tech security system, and there's a camera pointed directly at the area where our fearless leader and his trusty sidekick are trying to put together tables with Swedish instructions."

Biting her lip, she all but fails to hold in her laughter. "I really love you. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He places a kiss to her temple, whispering in her hair. "I love you, too, Sugarbear."

All of the sudden they can hear loud bickering coming from down below.

"Okay, we really need to watch this." She drags him over towards the computer and just as the feed comes into their view, Sam rolls up the instructions and hit Callen over the head with it.

_Yeah. This is gonna be great._


End file.
